


Thank You For The Meal

by arcadefire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, BunnySamu, FoxTsumu, Jealousy, LeopardKita, M/M, SnakeSuna, ass eating, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadefire/pseuds/arcadefire
Summary: Bunny Samu returns from a full day spent in Kita's field, and Snake Suna isn't in the best mood - his cute little bunny has ignored him for too long.Time to remind Osamu what he's been missing.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, background Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Thank You For The Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> \- Bunnies are hella horny  
> \- Snakes have two dicks

Osamu returns tired from a full day in Kita’s field - Tsumu had invited him for lunch, which ended up turning into a whole day bickering with his brother while Kita fed them both an endless supply of mochi, occasionally laughing at one of Tsumu’s terrible jokes. Bunnies get tired after long bursts of energy, and right now the only thing on his mind was sleep.

Well, maybe not the  _ only  _ thing.

Sunarin had seemed particularly grumpy this morning when Samu told him that he’d be visiting Kita. Hopping into bed, he thinks of the strong hiss Suna gave at the mention of Kita’s name - why’d he seem angry? The few times Suna’s met Kita, they’d gotten along; Suna even once asked if Samu thought it was cute that Kita carried around his tail in his mouth.  _ It seemed like Sunarin liked Kita, _ he thinks in a drowsy daze.

_ Anyway, Suna’s hisses are cuter than Kita’s tail! _ (And Tsumu would bite off his ear if he called Kita cute to his face.)

He snuggles into his blanket and slowly falls into a dream of carrot cakes and, completely coincidentally, a hissing noise that sounds a bit too familiar. The noise is suspiciously getting louder, and Samu’s ears twitch when it feels like it’s moving to his side. Then the right side of his bed dips and his blanket starts moving, and his eyes finally open wide when cold arms slither across his waist and a wet tongue plays with his earlobe.

“Sssamu, you left me alone all day. Enjoying your Kita’s company more than mine?” Suna’s voice comes from behind him.

Suna’s slender fingers run across the Samu’s abdomen, sending a shiver down his spine, before teasing the fabric of his waistband. Suna lets a finger slip under Samu’s pants and he lets out a small squeak.

Osamu has lost all need for sleep.

“Let’s make up for our lost time today, bunny,” Suna whispers, giving his ear a gentle bite.

Samu is about to protest Suna’s hand moving away from his crotch, until ice-cold fingers suddenly press onto his nipples and circle them. The bunny shivers under Suna’s touch, and Suna can feel his little tail grind against his thigh. It doesn’t take much for Samu’s nipples to stand erect on his chest, and Suna takes the two buds into his fingertips and pinches  _ hard _ . Before Samu can yelp, a long forked tongue is already down his throat.

Suna hurriedly takes off his own pants, his two dicks already fully hard. A sly smile breaks across his face and he props himself up upon his knees before he says,

“Pick one.”

Osamu doesn’t think, merely grabs the lower dick closer to him, and wraps his fist around it. As he tightens his grip and starts stroking, Samu places kisses and soft nibbles on its tip, before Suna grabs his head and shoves his mouth closer. His lips instinctively part and soon there’s a dick in his mouth. The sharp taste of precum hits first and Samu almost pulls away, but when a moan escapes Suna, it can only taste like pure bliss.

Suna tries to be quiet, although Samu’s ears are sensitive enough to catch his panting. Samu’s dick twitches, begging to be touched, but he knows not to without permission. His feet thump on the bed instead as a distraction from his throbbing cock, precum trickling down the shaft, while the sheets start to come undone with the force from the bunny.  _ Thump thump thump. _

“Jussssst, a bit more,” Suna groans, reaching for Osamu’s left ear and pulling on it.

“Mmmgh,” Samu tries to reply.

He feels the telling pulsation from the base of Suna’s cock and after a few more strokes, Osamu’s mouth is filled with cum - and he drinks it all up. Suna pulls out and falls down to kiss him.

“Ugh, I can taste myself, disgusssting.”

Osamu can’t help himself, he really can’t. He’s a bunny, and even the smallest things make bunnies go into a frenzy. Hell, one time Samu looked at his dick too long in the mirror and ended up masturbating. And right now, his dick is painfully turning blue.

So Suna couldn’t blame Osamu for rutting against his leg.

At least, that’s what he thinks until Suna yanks on his tail.

“Behave, bunny. You’ll make me hurt you.” Suna flicks his tongue over the bridge of Samu’s nose.

“Ahh- Sunarin, sorry, please,” he whines as Suna slithers down the bed, his tongue leaving a trail from Osamu’s lips to his navel. It leaves a slight burn - snake saliva not being the best moisturiser, or lube, for soft bunny skin - yet it only makes Samu want to rut even more.

He’ll be a good bunny for now.

“Have you missed me today?” Suna palms Osamu’s tail into his ass.

“Yes, ahh, yes I did.”

Suna comes face to face with the bunny’s leaking dick, and laps on the precum, the sudden contact with his slit making Osamu hold his breath. And then,

“Turn around,” Suna demands.

Samu looks confused for a second before following the order. His bunny ears perk up at the sound of a lube bottle being opened ( _ So cute… _ , Suna thinks), and Suna’s hands are soon spreading his ass open before the cold liquid is poured over his entrance.

Suna gives his bunny tail a flick before burying his face in.

His tongue circles Samu’s hole before entering, and then Suna adds a finger to stretch it even further. He sucks on the soft skin around the entrance, and his tongue and finger form a relay team, taking turns fucking the bunny’s ass.

“Sunarin, god, my dick, Rin, oh- please,” Osamu whines.

Suna hums, pressing his thumb into Osamu, receiving a mewl from the bunny.

“Okay, baby. You’ve been good, haven’t you?” He takes Osamu’s cock in his other hand, the cold contact earning him a loud moan.

His mouth returns to Samu’s hole, lapping on spit and lube combined. The once-pink asshole is progressively turning redder and redder, the taste of soft skin reminding Suna just how delicious his bunny is. Osamu rocks his hip to the rhythm of the hand on his dick, and his fluffy tail tickles Suna’s forehead, earning a gentle sigh from the snake. Samu’s butt is practically consuming Suna’s face now - ironic, given which one of them is the predator here - and Suna slaps his butt hard to still him.

The subsequent squeal from the bunny makes Suna want to eat him then and there. Hypothetically. Or maybe literally. Suna doesn’t know.

His own saliva is painting his whole face, and Suna couldn’t care less. His bunny’s whimpers and mewls are flooding his mind, and he grips Samu’s cock even tighter. The strokes are getting slippery and clumsy now, with precum dripping everywhere.

“Oh, Rin... Rinrinrinrin… I’m so, ah, close,” Osamu manages to pant out.

Suna feels Osamu’s asshole tighten around his tongue, legs shaking and asscheeks clenching around Suna’s face. Osamu’s dick throbs like prey desperately trying to escape the coil of a snake. And then the release. Suna makes sure to give one extra hard stroke as his tongue presses deeper into the bunny’s hole, sharp teeth grazing the pink skin, and Osamu cries out as a steady stream of cum bursts from his cock.

A couple of finishing squeezes from Suna’s hand causes him to whimper, and then Osamu collapses into stained sheets.

The afterglow makes his ears perk up.

“You’re sssuch a lovely little bunny,” Suna says, plastering kisses over Osamu’s thighs. Samu gives him a small giggle.

“Sunarin, let’s go again,” he says with wide wide eyes and a red face.

“Of courssse, baby. What else would I keep my other dick hard for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@heckisthis on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/heckisthis)


End file.
